Frustration
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Things aren't going so goo for Glinda in her sex life and is visablly and emotionally frustrated. Elphaba is willing to do anything to help her lover out. So she goes out and tries to find anything to help Glinda out. She just hopes it works.


**This is another one shot that just popped into my mind. It is about Glinda not being able get satisfaction in bed for a couple of weeks despite Elphaba doing everything she has done before that works. The blonde doesnt' know what is going on and is getting frustrated by it. So Elphaba goes out and tries to find anything that might help. Does it work? Read and find out. This is rated 'm' for a reason so if you are too young don't read it or if you don't like Gelphie. I don't own wicked and never will. Enjoy! :)**

Glinda was staring at the ceiling of her dorm room and groaned softly as her hands gripped her pink bed sheets in a very loose grip. This wasn't working at all and she didn't know why. The blonde gave a soft moan and arched her back slightly when something finally registered between her legs. Though as soon as it came it quickly went away and Glinda felt empty again. Her blue eyes looked to the lump that was underneath her covers and sighed softly. They were trying so hard and nothing was working again. She patted the lump a couple of times to tell who ever was underneath there to come up so they could talk. Slowly but surely the lump started to move upward until dark locks made the first appearance then green skin with brown eyes shining with a little worry.

"It's not working is it?" Elphaba asked quietly as she laid her body on top of Glinda's body. The blonde sighed heavily and nodded her head up and down with tears in her eyes. She didn't like that when Elphaba would make love to her for the past few weeks nothing seemed to working and was getting sexually frustrated so much so that she snapped at the green witch for just giving her a proper hello. Elphaba bit the bottom of her lip as she started to gently comb through the blonde locks. She didn't know what to do and was too embarrassed to ask someone how fix this. Glinda closed her eyes let those long fingers soothe her highly frustrated mind and body. The blonde was thinking it was something mental that was holding her back from expressing her love with her lover because she was highly attracted to Elphaba physically and in love with her very much so. Plus before a couple weeks ago they were going at it like bunnies in mating season.

"Stop worrying so much you are going to get wrinkles." Elphaba whispered as she placed a kiss onto of Glinda's forehead which was scrunched together in concentration. The blonde blew a stream of air out her mouth as she opened up her eyes again. She just wanted to know why her body wasn't reacting to Elphaba's amazing stimulations. Usually by this time she would have come about two to three times already but now they were just lying here doing nothing productive.

The green witch seeing this cupped her lover's face and brought their lips together for a soft kiss. She didn't like that her lover was letting this consume her thoughts. They will figure it out later but now it was just time to relax or that was what Elphaba wanted to do. As Glinda moved her mouth slowly against the green witch's one of her hands were slowly moving downward.

She might be invalid in the bed at the moment but Elphaba wasn't. The green with gave a gasp when she felt fingers go in between her legs. The green witch quickly moved one of her hands down there and grabbed hold of her lover's before this went too far. She didn't want to do anything unless Glinda was able to feel it for herself.

"I want us to do it together. I can wait until we can figure out what is going on with your body" Elphaba explained as she kissed the back of her lover's hand when a confused look found itself in the blue eyes. Glinda sighed heavily and looked away. Now she couldn't make love to Elphaba because her body wasn't cooperating with her at all. The green witch didn't like this at all. When Glinda wasn't happy she wasn't happy. So Elphaba decided to find out what was going with her lover's body and with the solution make love to her like she wanted to.

Right now she needed to lift up the blonde's spirits a lot before Glinda becomes severely depressed if she wasn't like that all ready. The raven haired beauty took the hand that was still in her own and placed it on her right breast. Glinda peered back at her and wondered what Elphaba wanted to do since they weren't going to make love anytime soon.

"Since we cann't make love well we can do what we did before we ever had sex." Elphaba whispered thickly as she let go of Glinda's hand and cupped Glinda's left breast. The blonde guessed this was as good as it was going to get at the moment and nodded her head in consent. It was better then nothing. The blonde slowly began to knead her lover's breast as their lips came together and the rest of the night became a blur for the blonde.

The next day while Glinda was away at class and Elphaba was finished with her only one the green witch decided to go off campus to see if she could find anything to help Glinda out. This was the perfect time to do it because her lover was out for a couple of hours and she wanted to do this in secrecy to surprise the blonde when she gets done with her classes. An hour into the journey Elphaba was become despondent. All the stores she has been to didn't seem right or good enough for her lover. She wanted nothing but the best for Glinda tonight and nothing was popping out to her at all. The green witch kicked a rock and gave a deep sigh as she stuffed her hands into the jacket she was wearing.

She was remembering how ragged her lover looked this morning and sorely wished that she could do something to have those blue eyes look happy again. Elphaba vented her own frustration on the rock again and watched it roll until it hit a side of a certain building. Her brown eyes looked up and a huge grin spread across her face at what kind of store was in front of her. This was exactly what she needed to help out her lover. The green witch cackled softly as she bee lined to the store and went inside. Soon Glinda would have the best climax she has ever had in her life.

XXX

Two hours later Elphaba was just coming home to her room and has crossed the threshold of the doorway with a bag filled with different items in her left hand. The key to the room dropped to the ground when the raven haired beauty saw Glinda leisurely lying on her own bed with a sketching pad in one hand and a pencil in the other. She didn't expect Glinda back so soon. The blonde looked up from her drawing and gave a soft smile at seeing Elphaba in the doorway with a lone bag in her hand. It looks like Elphaba has been out while she was at class. She must have bought some books to read since she finished off her last one a couple days ago.

"Did you do some book shopping, Elphie?" Glinda questioned as she returned her gaze back to her sketching and started to move her pencil across the paper to finish the drawing she has been doing. The green witch felt relief flood her system she forgot to come up with a good excuse if Glinda caught her and was thankful that her lover gave her a very good excuse to use.

"Yes, I did. I had do something since you weren't here." Elphaba lied through her teeth as she closed the door and quickly as she could with out causing suspicion walked to the closet to hide these things from Glinda. She needed a perfect time to get the blonde out of their room so she could set things up just right. The blonde gave a noncommittal hum as she stuck out her tongue in concentrated on her drawing. She was almost done it just needed to be cleaned up just a bit.

"What are you drawing?" Elphaba question as she closed the closets door. She was doing this just incase Glinda got curious as to what kind of books she bought and such. The blonde held up a finger to tell Elphaba to wait a moment and made a few strokes of the pencil before declaring she was done. Glinda gave a satisfactory sigh and turned the pad around to show the green witch what she was drawing.

A green jaw dropped as Elphaba started to breath heavier at what was before her. It was a drawing of her and Glinda in the most compromising position they have ever been in. Elphaba cocked her head to the side and really got a good look at the drawing. She could see the muscles in her back looked strained as she tried to move her body onto Glinda's. The look on Glinda's face told her she was doing a pretty good job at what ever she was doing in the sketch.

"Can our bodies even bend that way?" Elphaba asked curiously because she was thinking that this sketch could come to life tonight if she get Glinda and herself limber enough to contort their body in such a way that it looked painful. The blonde giggled as she moved her head around and looked at the drawing herself. She licked her lips in a suggestive way while her eyes gleamed at being in such a position.

"It can but I don't either one of us is that flexible. A girl can dream right." Glinda replied with a smirk before turning her sketch book back to her and flipped it over for another clean sheet to work on. Elphaba bit her lip in thought. If she really can get themselves that loose maybe that won't be a dream anymore. They might be sore in the morning but it would be worth it. Tonight was going to be all about Glinda and making her feel really good.

"So do you want to eat out tonight or just stay in and be lazy?" The blonde asked as she started to work on her new drawing. It seems that her frustration from last night and these past few weeks were gone at the moment and Glinda seemed happy right now. Elphaba knew it was the combination of her being back with the blonde and Glinda drawing. The drawing was a way for the blonde just to vent her feelings out when she couldn't do it in words. The green witch slowly made her way to her lover and sat right next to her. They needed to stay in for her plan to work.

"Let's stay in tonight we just went out yesterday." Elphaba answered as she wrapped an arm around her lover's waist and kissed her on the forehead. Glinda turned her head towards the raven haired beauty and gave her a quick kiss to show that she agreed. With that taken cared of Elphaba rested her head on top of the blonde's and watch her lover sketch out another drawing where they were in another position that looked like they needed to be highly flexible to be in it. The green witch blushed furiously and hoped tonight will release Glinda's sexual frustrations so she wouldn't have to keep seeing themselves in such positions that would make her faint.

When night has come and supper was ready to be eaten Elphaba told Glinda to go to the cafeteria and get them some food to eat. She said that they will be eating in the privacy of their room tonight. Glinda gave her a weird look but did as she was told. The green witch waited until she was sure the blonde wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. She jumped off the bed and ran to the closest where she kept the stuff hidden from her lover's prying eyes.

Elphaba grabbed the bag and set it on her desk. She hoped there was going to be a long line in the cafeteria tonight just so she would get enough time to get everything ready for Glinda. The green witch dug into her bag of goodies and grabbed two thick, round, white candles. Elphaba took them and placed them on the nightstand that was in between their beds. She put one on the right side and the other on the left side.

The green witch whispered a spell and instantly flames popped up on the wick of the candles. Elphaba breathed in deeply to smell Gilikin Rose, lavender, and vanilla. Three of her favorite perfumes that Glinda wears on different days. These candles were very special and had something in the wax that made who ever smell the aroma smell their favorite scents in the whole world. Elphaba was curious to know what Glinda's favorite scents were. There was really no time to think of that when she needed to get everything else prepared for her lover's return.

Thirty minutes later and Glinda finally returned, Elphaba was done in plenty of time, with a tray full of their favorite foods. She was, though, cursing about the line in the cafeteria for being so long and for missing precious time with her lover because of it. Glinda nearly dropped the tray in shock and finding the room only lit up by candles setting up a heavy air of romance and seduction. A hand came out and steady the tray that almost fell to the ground.

"Careful you are going to need that." Elphaba whispered as she took the tray and motion her lover to come in. Glinda automatically closed the door and just watch Elphaba place the tray of food on the desk. She rubbed her eyes and stared harder at her lover's body. Either she was wishfully thinking or this was truly happening in front of her.

"Elphie, are you naked?" Glinda questioned as her breath started to heave. If Elphaba was naked in this room she will take her lover right were she was standing. She has never seen the green witch so bold before in her life. Do to the heavy breathing the blonde got strong whiffs of cloves, sandalwood, and poppy. These scents were some of her favorite body oils Elphaba uses on occasion to keep her skin super soft. Those candles resting on the table were doing their job very well. The green witch turned around and with what light was in the room Glinda caught a glimpse of her lover's bare breast.

Arousal shot through the blonde's body at this and she started to go up to the green witch screw the food she needed Elphaba now. The blonde cupped Elphaba's green cheeks and smashed their lips together for a passionate kiss. The green witch used this to her advantage and with nimble fingers started to undress her lover so she could get this started. Glinda only broke the kiss when she felt the fingers brush against her thighs as Elphaba pulled down her panties.

"What in OZ is going on, Elphie?" Glinda whispered as she used her thumb to stroke the swollen, green lips. The green witch smiled and kissed the thumb tenderly. Now was the time inform the blonde what she was planning since yesterday.

"I wanted to help you, my sweet, and I went shopping yesterday to find anything while you went to class. So surprise." Elphaba replied with a smirk when Glinda finally realized what Elphaba had in her bag yesterday that wasn't books. The blonde tenderly kissed those green lips again.

"You little sneak." Glinda whispered before looking down and saw that her lover has stripped her of all her clothing. Oh, Elphaba was so going to get it when this was done. The thought of revenge left her mind when teeth suddenly nipped at her earlobe and hands slowly wandered down to her breasts. With this distraction the green witch slowly backed her lover up until her thighs hit the edge of her bed and forced the blonde to flop back on the bed.

Through heavy lidden eyes Glinda watched her green lover straddle her hips and bent over to nip at her collar bone. The blonde groaned when the lips sucked on the place where she just bit to soothe the sting. Glinda moved her own hands and cupped the green buttocks. Elphaba groaned and jutted her hips slightly when the hands gave a hard squeeze. The green witch grabbed those hands and put them back on the bed.

Nice try but this is about you." Elphaba whispered as she tighten her hold on the hands when Glinda tried to push them up. She wanted to feel her lover and Elphaba was denying her such a simple thing. The green witch clicked her tongue a couple of times while shaking her head.

"No, now relax and let me do what I am doing." The raven haired beauty told her in a voice that told Glinda that she must order this command or she will stop. When she felt the muscles in the blonde's hands relax did Elphaba let her go. After that Elphaba bent over again and wrapped her mouth around a nipple. The blonde arched her back to give more breast for Elphaba to suck on. The green witch cupped the breast she was working on and used her tongue to make it even stiffer. Glinda had to use her hands to hold onto Elphaba and did just that. The green witch hissed in slight pain when fingernails dug into her flesh. That was the first time in weeks that her lover has done that in a couple of weeks this meant that Glinda was defiantly starting to feel it again. She just hoped it wouldn't go away just like last night and the nights before that.

Glinda gave a soft groan and tossed her head back and forth the longer Elphaba continued to love her breast. She didn't know what it was but the blonde felt like tonight was the night she could finally be with Elphaba. She just hoped that what ever was holding her back wouldn't rear its ugly head at any moment tonight. Suddenly the green witch stopped teasing her breast and got off of her lover.

"Wait come back." Glinda whined as she got on her elbows to see what Elphaba was doing to pull her away from her body. The green witch shushed her and reached into the bag to get the item left in there. The blonde heard something being uncorked and watched the green witch's shadow pour some kind of liquid into the palm of her hand. Elphaba returned to the bed and stood in front of her lover with the hand filled with something right in front of her. The blonde raised an eyebrow when her lover knelt on the ground while carefully not trying to spill what ever was in her hand. What was Elphaba trying to do here?

"This is going to be a little cold but it will be worth it." Elphaba warned as she used her other hand and pushed open the blonde's thighs to show off Glinda's most intimate parts. The blonde blushed slightly at being so open in front of the raven haired beauty even though she has seen it many times before. The blonde gave a shuddering gasp when Elphaba poured what ever was in her hand right over her hot center then slowly began to rub it in. Toes curled as pleasure slowly began to rise from the pit of her stomach the longer the green witch continued to touch her down there. This liquid was defiantly doing its job.

"Elphie." The blonde whined when the hand that was doing such a thing went away as Elphaba sat on her feet to wait for the affects to start. The green witch grabbed one of the blonde's feet and slowly started to massage it to get Glinda's mind of off losing such a pleasurable experience. The blonde relaxed back into the bed the longer those fingers took her mind off of not having Elphaba make love to her this very instant.

"SWEET OZ!" Glinda yelled in shock when her most intimates parts started to feel really warm and needed something to quench this weird feeling. Elphaba smiled in victory that the thing she used actually work. She will have to remember to buy some more when this was all over. Glinda gave a moan as she clenched her thighs tightly. What was this feeling?

"What in OZ did you do?" The blonde questioned when that feeling between her legs didn't go away but increased in warmness. Elphaba cackled softly as she spread her lover's thighs open again. It was her secret that will be answered after this was all said and done. Glinda gave a loud groan and her hips jutted when her green lover placed her mouth on her over heated center. That just made the feeling increase even more. The blonde felt like she was going to explode if Elphaba didn't do something to stop it from increasing even more.

"Don't tease what ever you don't tease." Glinda begged when the green witch used her tongue in a teasing way. Elphaba chuckled and the vibrations went up the blonde's body. Glinda moaned heavily as she arched her back and gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. She will make Elphaba do her if she was going to spend time making her beg.

Her body would have none of that tonight. The green witch used her tongue again but in a stronger and broader stroke. Glinda shifted her hips with the movement and gave a breathy moan when Elphaba did again just a second later. There was nothing blocking her tonight as she felt the pent up pleasure finally getting its release. Her lover knew exactly what to do and she will thank her for it later on.

"Oh, Elphie that is it. Ri-Right there." Glinda purred when Elphaba got into a steady rhythm and was now slowly moving her hands up the blonde's body. Glinda gave a small gasp when the green hands landed on her breasts and gently began to knead them. The blonde was moving her hips in turn with what her lover was doing down there. Everything was going right and Glinda gave another heavy moan when Elphaba touched her little bundle of nerves with her tongue while pinched her nipples at the same time. Just a few seconds later and all the repressed sexual frustrations were released when the green witch did it again.

The blonde yelled out Elphaba's name as her body shook from immense pleasure was assaulting her senses. The green witch slowly worked her way up the blonde's body placing kisses on the flesh. She tasted something salty on her lover's body and opened her eyes to see sweat has made light coating on Glinda's body. It looked like she has done a good job tonight. Hopefully her lover won't be plagued by this again because she wanted to make love to her every night and not do something drastic to get it back.

"Sweet OZ, Elphie that was amazing." Glinda whispered as she nuzzled a green cheek. The green witch gave a soft chuckle before kissing Glinda softly. She now just wanted to make slow, passionate love to the blonde without having to use anything to push it along. Glinda grinned in the kiss and slowly responded back. It was her turn to make Elphaba feel good. She was happy thought that the raven haired beauty found something to make her better again. Glinda pushed Elphaba on her back and got on top of her.

"My turn." She whispered as she comb through some of the raven locks. Elphaba gave a huge grin and let her lover kiss her sweetly on the lips. They made love all night long and fell asleep in each other's arms. After that night Glinda never again was sexually frustrated because Elphaba knew what to do by bringing out that mysterious bottle that Glinda never got to know what was in it.

**Yep, there we go. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and you know if you guys want something written I will write it for you and dedicated to you because you came up with the idea. So I will see you guys later. Until then.**

**DWK**


End file.
